What have i gotten into?
by Illuminatedwolf
Summary: " I wonder how much I'm gonna regret this" was all I said before I began this crazy adventure into the depths that they called Circus Baby's Pizza World. First fanfic so feel to give me all the criticism and other stuff that you want to give.
1. Chapter 1

"I wonder how much I am gonna regret this" I said I as I walked around the back of the "establishment" know as Circus Baby's Pizza World. I was surprised to see the ad that they had put out in the local paper for a technician, as this place has some state of the art equipment apparently, so it would make sense that they would need to hire skilled technicians to maintain the equipment, but what I wanted to know is why they would hire me, I'm just a nobody, fresh out of college with a major in electrical wiring and a minor in robotics, I have no skills In the field what so ever, but hey, if you had the chance to test out your skills in a place like this, that's apparently full of high tech do dads and wiring up the wazoo, with state of the art animatronics and what not, would you not take up the offer? I sure as hell did. When I phoned in to see if I was going to get hired, I was asked to do a small phone interview, as apparently, that place is swamped during the day so they couldn't really ask me to come over and have a 1 on 1 conversation, because this place functions as both a fun pizzeria and a private party animatronic hiring place thingy, I don't really know the details all that well. While the phone interview had simple things such as, whats your name, whats your address, why do you want this job, and so on and so on. When I had finally gone through all that boring stuff, the speaker on the phone told me that there were 3 things I needed to have to truly get this job, I was a little perplexed when they said that, because I would of thought that you would of wanted to asked these questions first, before you waste 10 minutes getting all the boring stuff, because if I didn't have anyone of these things, this whole ordeal would have been a huge waste of time! Anyway, the first thing that they needed to know was, did I have the experience? I don't really like lying to people so I had to tell them the truth. I said that I was fresh out of college, ready to work, with a major in electrical wiring and a minor in robotics. After I said that, there was a long pause on the other side of the phone. I couldn't tell if they were writing what I had said down or what. When I finally heard from the person on the other side, they said exactly 3 things to me. You are hired."What?" I said not expecting that response. They said that they were looking for those 2 exact things, they said that if I was willing, I could start my shift this night. "Well, don't you need to know if I have the other 2 things your looking for?" I said. They didn't respond to my question, and instead told me where the establishment was and what time to be there. They said I had to meet with a experienced technician they had already hired on the back side of the building at 11 o'clock sharp. They then said good luck, and hung up the phone. As I also hung up, I looked at the time on my phone and saw that it was only 4 o'clock, so I had some time to get my bearings. I decided to eat and get a nap in, as I had idea how long I was going to be working for, so I thought it a good idea at the time. Turns out that when I finally woke up, it was already 10, and Baby's was an hour away. So I threw on random clothes and rushed to my job.

{please feel free to comment on this fic, as it is my first and actually very hard to do, please say anything you want and I will try not to take it to heart}


	2. Chapter 2

While walking to the back of the establishment, I noticed how much it smelled of oil and old pizza. "Ugh, dear lord this stench is terrible!" I said pinching my nose closed. "I sure hope that my work area is a lot more...sanitary...well...its most likely gonna be worse than this, as I'm sure that the inside of this place is terribly dirty." I said wondering how my station was gonna look. Suddenly, something caught my attention...several pieces of paper were on a trash can next to a door, which led into the back of establishment. I decided to investigate and see if that door was actually locked. When I pulled on the handle, turns out it was locked. So I turned to investigate the papers. Turns out they were for me. I looked at the papers and they said this.

[ Hello Mr. Mike Schmidt. It's a shame I could not see you off on your first night, but as it seems you may not even show up today, I would much rather not waste my time standing and breathing in this places horrid smell. So I made this short paper, that should answer many of your questions, I have also left some things that management wanted me to give you. Things such as, a temporary key-card to get you down to your work space, your key to get into the locked door next to you, as well as your work outfit, now while were not sure what you look like and we don't know what size clothes you wear, I have left 3 sizes of outfits inside the dumpster that I left these papers on. No need to worry, as all 3 have been wrapped in a plastic bag, so you don't need to worry about smelling like terrible pizza and garbage. You are gonna smell like oil though, god knows I did on my first day. Anyway, you are most likely wondering why we had you come to the back of this establishment. Well, as it turns out, your not going to work in the "main building" as management calls it, your job, is to work in the lower levels of this place. When you open this door and enter, you must use your key card to gain access to the elevator that leads down into you work area. Please note that you will be guided your first week on the job by a nifty little A.I that I made myself just for this occasion. Note that it may be buggy, as I have had little time to develop it. He will tell you your goals for this night. While proof reading this, I noticed I forgot to mention a few important things, but oh well, I'm sure that my A.I shall run through every thing you need to know. I wish you luck, not that this job is that challenging or anything, but you could always use some luck in your life.

Have fun, your superior technician.]

"Well, that answered none of my questions... to be honest... I have no idea how much this job pays!" "oh god, I hope that this job is easy, please let it be re wiring the lights every now and then." I pulled open the trash can and just like the technician had said, there were 3 bags, each one containing a outfit. They looked like they had been washed, that's a nice touch. Seeing as how I usually get medium sized clothes at the store, I picked the one that had the words "middle sized". I looked at the outfit, and saw that it was nothing that special. A simple gray long sleeved shirt with a black overcoat and black pants. The coat had the words Technician above the left breast. Hehe...breast...wow...I...I cant believe I just chuckled at the word breast...god this is gonna be a long night. I put on the outfit and looked in the trash can again, there seemed to be hat as well. I took it out of the bag it came in and looked at it. It had the words " Circus Baby's Pizza World" on it. I put that sucker on and grabbed my keycard and key. I also took the papers with me, so I could read them when I got bored. I stashed my clothes in the trashcan and put the lid back on. Now I just needed to remember that I put them in THIS trashcan. The one next to the door. Please don't forget. God I hope I don't forget. I used the key on the door and stepped inside. It was extremely dark, made me wish I brought a flashlight with me, but hey, they might give me one. I continued walking forward in the dark room until a saw some flashing green and red lights. The paper said that in order to get into my work area, I needed to use my keycard. So, I took it out of my pocket, and waved it in front of the lights, to see if it was that easy. Turns out it was. Wow, if I can wave a keycard in front of some lights and it opens some elevator doors, I wonder how high tech the animatronics are. I stepped back and saw that the elevator doors that the technician had mentioned opened very slowly. After they were open, lights in the elevator turned on, and brightened up the entire room. "God thats bright!" I yelped when the lights turned on. Slowly stepping into the elevator, I looked to see that it was very barren, to say the least. There was a poster with some kind of robot ballerina, that had the words "DANCE!" under it. Tons of buttons and switches and other novelty items scattered about. I saw that there was a big red button that had the words "push to go down, go up, open doors, and close doors". "Damn, that's some button" I said pushing the button. I heard a metallic creaking and turned around to see that the doors behind me were closing. I then hear the sound of a fan starting up and I felt a small jolt, as the elevator began it's decent under the building.

(Feel free to say any criticism that you may have, im just having fun writing this story.)


	3. Chapter 3

While riding the elevator, I decided to read through the paper 1 more time, to see if I had missed any relevant information. Skimming through it, it seemed I had not missed anything. Then I flipped it over...and there seemed to be a quick note that the technician had written in pencil.

[Right then Schmidt, I hope you get this, there was something I had to write quickly as I forgot to mention it while typing this at my house. The company has asked me to ask you to see if you would mind the A.I recording all of your speech. Its a thing that the company wants so that they could listen to any input that you may have such as: safety concerns, ideas, and ways to maximize efficiency. You can refuse, but it really helps make the higher ups trust you, as well as it may give you a pay raise. Speaking of pay, I bet you didn't know that this job pays a lot, I mean, this job kinda sucks so they need to lure people to do it by giving them a shit load of money. Anyway, I think that my A.I should tell you exactly how much your getting after it says if you want to be recorded. Any way, be safe and make sure not to die...i mean... not that your gonna...]

"Well... OK then... so I guess that this job does pay a lot... cool... I also guess I don't mind being recorded." I said. I then heard a buzzing noise and then a voice came out of nowhere. " _Hello new employee, My name is Beta software X-42C, but my creator gave me the nickname:"HAND UNIT". I have been asked to assist you on your first week of working at your new job at Circus Baby's Pizza World. My creator took the liberty of hooking me up to this sections mainframe, so I have control of things such as lights, certain electrical equipment, ventilation shafts, audio devices and surveillance cameras. As you may already know, you have been hired as a night technician, that means that if there is a problem that I cannot fix, such as animatronic maintenance and certain other things, it is your job to fix the problem. If one of these situations occurs, I will try my best to assist you in anyway that I can. I can provide many a helpful things, such as_ _ **BZRRTBZZZ.**_ _"_ When HAND UNIT made that noise, I almost had a heart attack. "JESUS! So the technician wasn't lying when he said he hadn't worked out all of the kinks yet...ugh" I said gripping my chest. " _I'm sorry, it seemed I had a small malfunction, no matter, as it is best that we move on to a few other things we need to take care of."_ When hand unit stopped speaking, a yellow panel with googly eyes came out for the floor. _"First off, I would like to know your name, as it would help us establish a few formal relations, as referring to you as "new employee" can get very boring after awhile, so please use the keypad in front of you to type in your name." said HAND UNIT._ "Alright then, that sounds easy enough" I said as I reached out towards the panel, just then, the panel started to spaz out and type in letters at random. "Whoa!" I said pulling my hand back. The panel then went back into the floor. HAND UNIT then spoke again. _"Thank you for your input, allow me a minute to read it...thank you for your time, unfortunately I was unable to read the text you put in. Allow me to auto correct what I think I read...thank you...hello EGGS BENEDICT." "_ huh...well that's not even remotely close... oh well, I'm sure my names not gonna be that important" I said rubbing the back of my neck. " _Now that we have all the formalities out of the way, it's time we got down to business. At the beginning of every night, you shall come to this elevator at 12 o'clock. When you reach the bottom of this elevator, your shift shall officially start."_ As soon as HAND UNIT said that, I heard the elevator come to a screeching halt. " Wow, that's impeccable timing." _" I see that we have reached the bottom. Congratulations, your first day of work begins now."_ I heard a party whistle go off as confetti rained from the ceiling. " _Before we continue to the room ahead of us, I have 1 small question to ask of you."_ " Right then HAND UNIT, ask away." " _As you may or may not of known, you have the choice to allow me to record all audio in all rooms including the elevator, what I mean by that is this, whenever I talk to you, I record 10 seconds of audio after my question and or answer has been said, to show that you have showed up for work, and to allow my creator to tweak me as he sees fit in your eyes, If you say yes to this proposition, I will turn on the audio in all rooms, and they will record audio, even if you are not occupying that room. At the end of the day, I will save all audio and management has the choice to view it to see if you have made any valid complaints, ideas or if they just want to see how everything is doing down here. Do you have any questions before I receive your answer?"_ "No, I think that you covered all of my questions." _"Excellent, now what is your answer?"_ "Yes, I give you permission to record me in all rooms." _"GREAT, I shall now turn on all the audio devices in all rooms... Great, they all seem to be in working order, now we can get to doing your job. In order to get to your primary work station, you must first open the elevator door by pressing the red button, you then must crawl through a ventilation shaft. I hope that you are good at crawling. I shall now get the room ready for your arrival, when you are ready, please crawl through the shaft, and I will give you further instructions."_ I then hear a buzzing sound as HAND UNIT transferred to another room. "Well, you should of expected to get dirty in this line of work Mike. I just hope I don't develop any back problems doing this every night." I said as I got ready to go through the vent.


End file.
